My bride is a mermaid 2
by storyteller316
Summary: A new school year brings new secrets and surprises, join Nagasumi and the Seto gang as they discover the truth of his family. However, when a secret that they all share is leaked, what will happen to Sun in the end?
1. Chapter 1: First day back

Today is the first day of school for Nagasumi and the others after summer vacation, and as always, the Seto gang is there with him.

"Nagasumi, run faster!" said Shark Fujishiro as he chased after him.

"Why me?!" asked Nagasumi as he past some of his classmates.

"I wonder why Mr. Fujishiro always chases Nagasumi like this," said Mawari as she and Sun watched from the side.

"I have no clue, Ms. Mawari," said Sun who was confused by it as well. Meanwhile, Gōzaburō and Ren were watching from the nurse's office on the second floor.

"For a human, he does keep ahead of Shark Fujishiro pretty well," said Ren with a smile as she held a coffee cup.

"I don't get it, how can a human stay alive through everything he has been through, he even went against Minamoto no Yoshiuo and came out alive," said Gōzaburō as he made a growing noise.

"I have an idea about that," said Akeno as she walked into the room.

"You think you know why he keeps surviving, Akeno?" asked Ren with a surprised expression.

"What is it, what makes that runt so special?!" asked Gōzaburō with an angered expression.

"After we saved Sun she told me that Nagasumi had saved her with the power given from the Song of the Hero, but no one sung it," said Akeno.

"He used the power of that song by himself?!" asked both Gōzaburō and Ren with stunned faces.

"That's correct," said Akeno.

"There's no way he's human then, only someone of Mer People lineage can use the power of a song without hearing it," said Ren.

"But what kind of Mer Person is he then?" asked Akeno.

"That's what Ren's going to find out," said Gōzaburō with a smile that sent a sever down Nagasumi's spine even though he was not able to see it.


	2. Chapter 2: A surprise for all

The next day, Ren called Nagasumi into the nurse's office first thing in the morning before classes had started.

"So why do you need to take my blood?" asked Nagasumi as Ren drew some blood from his right arm.

"The school wanted me to run a new test on a few students to see how healthy they are," said Ren as she took the needle out.

"Alright, I guess that makes since," said Nagasumi as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, before you go, I was wandering if you and Sun were still getting along," said Ren with a smile.

"We're fine, ever since we rescued her last year I've been making more time for her," said Nagasumi.

"That's good, now you can go to class," said Ren.

"Good job getting the blood," said Gōzaburō after Nagasumi had left the room. He had been hiding behind nearby curtains.

"It helps that he's such a sweat boy," said Ren as she put a sample of Nagasumi's blood onto a slide.

"Alright, just do the test so we can find out what race he is," said Gōzaburō who was mad by her comment.

"I'm doing it now," said Ren with a smile as she put the slide under a microscope. When she looked through the eye piece, the smile on her face vanished.

"What's wrong, Ren?" asked Gōzaburō.

"Nagasumi is defiantly not human, but I did not see this coming," said Ren who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Later that night, Ren and Gōzaburō went over to Nagasumi's for dinner.

"It's nice that you two could come over for dinner," said Nagasumi's mom.

"Well there's something we actually wanted to tell all of you," said Ren as she put her silverware down.

"What do you mean, mother?" asked Sun.

"It's about the blood test she did on the runt today," said Gōzaburō who was drinking some beer.

"Is Nagasumi sick?" asked Maki with a voice that said she was faking her concern.

"Like you care," thought Nagasumi as he stared at Maki with a hateful expression, which Maki returned.

"No, he's not sick," said Ren.

"Or a human," said Gōzaburō with a rude voice as he took a sip from his beer. Everyone but Ren was now staring at him with shocked expression.

"You could have said that in a nicer way, dear" said Ren as she hit him from under the table.

"Sorry Ren," said Gōzaburō in a high-pitched voice.

"Wait, if I'm not human then what am I?" asked Nagasumi as he stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair.

"I'm sorry to say it, but you're a Grindylows," said Ren. This just shocked everyone even more.


	3. Chapter 3: Family trueth

As Nagasumi and the others looked at Ren and the still hurting Gōzaburō, Maki started to make a fuss over the news.

"How can you say that this damn runt is one of us, he doesn't even transform when he gets in water," said Maki.

"That would be because of my side of the family," said Nagasumi's mom.

"What do you mean, honey?" asked her husband with a surprised expression.

"My grandfather was a Grindylows," said Nagasumi's mom with a worried look on her face.

"That makes Nagasumi 1/3 Grindylows," said his dad.

"That explains why there was only a few Grindylows cells in his blood," said Ren.

"I can't believe it, I have been a merperson this whole time," said Nagasumi with a stunned expression.

"There is one good thing that came from this," said Gōzaburō who was no longer in pain.

"What's that?" asked Sun.

"Since he's a merperson, he doesn't have to marry you," said Gōzaburō with an evil smile. Once again, Ren hit him under the table.

"I'm really getting sick of that," said Gōzaburō in another high voice.

"I'm still going to marry him, dad," said Sun with a determined expression as she quickly stood up.

"What?!" said Gōzaburō whose anger had made him forget the pain.

"I gave my word that I would marry him, and a mermaid never goes back on their word," said Sun as some sakura petals started to fall.

"So, she only wants to stay with me because of her honor," thought Nagasumi with a sad face.

"Plus, I really do like him," said Sun as she blushed ear to ear. This made Nagasumi happier, but Gōzaburō grew angrier.

"You little runt, I'm going to kill you!" said Gōzaburō as he stood up and drew the sword from his side. However, Nagasumi quickly stood up, grabbing the sword from Gōzaburō's hands and putting the blade to his throat.

"How did you do that?" asked Gōzaburō as he stared into Nagasumi's eyes, which were now bright yellow.

"I don't know," said Nagasumi as his eyes changed back to normal.

"Could learning of his heritage have caused his Grindylows side to come out?" thought Ren with a stunned expression.


	4. Chapter 4: A new plan

The next day, Gōzaburō was in his classroom when Mawari walked in from the back door.

"Morning Mr. Seto," said Mawari as she approached him.

"Morning Mrs. Zenigata," said Gōzaburō with a distant voice as he looked out the window.

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked Mawari.

"No, it's," said Gōzaburō as an idea came to him. Later, when Nagasumi and Sun came to the classroom, Mawari blew her whistle as the rest of the class stood behind her.

"What's going on everyone?" asked Sun.

"What's going on is that we found out that you two are engaged," said Mawari.

"How did you find out?" asked Nagasumi with a surprised expression. That question was soon answered by Gōzaburō whistling while at his desk.

"I never give up my sources, but I do enforce the rules, and you're breaking them," said Mawari.

"There's no rule that says students can't date," said Nagasumi.

"But kids our age should not be getting engaged, therefor starting today we are to keep you two apart," said Mawari. The girls then pulled Sun away from Nagasumi as the boys did the same with him. Later, Nagasumi was approaching his house with an exhausted expression.

"I can't believe they actually kept us away from each other all day long," said Nagasumi as he walked into his house. He then noticed Mawari standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Mawari?" asked Nagasumi who was a little mad at her.

"I'm here to take Sun to my place so you don't lay your hands on her," said Mawari.

"Come on Mawari, she's been living here for a while and nothing has happened," said Nagasumi.

"I don't care, now get out until we leave," said Mawari as she shoved him back out the door before slamming it in his face.

"Now what do I do?" asked Nagasumi.

"You fight is what you do," said Chimp as he stood on a street light dressed as Saru Roshi.

"What do you mean, master?" asked Nagasumi.

"I mean that you should put your foot down and tell Mawari how you really feel," said Chimp.

"You're right," said Nagasumi as he walked back into his house.


	5. Chapter 5: Nagasumi goes to far

As Nagasumi walked back into his house, Mawari and Sun came down stairs with some bags.

"I thought I told you to stay outside until we leave," said Mawari as she looked at Nagasumi.

"Well there's something I need to tell you, Mawari," said Nagasumi with a series expression.

"I don't have to lesion to anything you have to say," said Mawari.

"Well you better, because what I have to say is that I'm not going to let you take Sun from me," said Nagasumi. Lunar and Nagasumi's parents then looked in from the living room.

"You have no right to go against the School Committee," said Mawari.

"That's just it, your part of the School Committee, so you can't make us do anything off of school property, so what you are doing right now is not right, now get out of my house," said Nagasumi.

"Well I, I," said Mawari with a surprised expression.

"You what, you're going to be a cop someday, well I'll tell you one more thing, you'll be a terrible cop if you act the way you are now," said Nagasumi.

"How could you say that, I, I just didn't want anyone else to take you," said Mawari before she ran off crying.

"Now that was just cold," said Lunar with an evil smile.

"Maybe I said a little too much," said Nagasumi with a sad expression. Meanwhile, Mawari had ran to a bridge to cry.

"It hurts a lot when the one you love is taken from you, doesn't it?" asked a man's voice from nowhere.

"Whose there?" asked Mawari as she looked around. A man then jumped out of the river and landed on the bridge.

"A friend," said the man, whose face was hidden by a scarf.


	6. Chapter 6: A detective has come for Sun?

As Mawari and the man stood on the bridge, Mawari backed away from him slowly while reaching for her whistle.

"Who are you?" asked Mawari.

"I am Detective Dar, and I'm here for Sun Seto," said the man as he showed Mawari a badge, which got her attention.

"What does a detective want with Sun?" asked Mawari as she stopped reaching for the whistle and straitened her posture.

"To send her back to where she belongs," said Detective Dar as he tossed a file to Mawari, which landed on the ground by her feat.

"What is this?" asked Mawari as she picked the file up, which was pretty thick and labeled with Sun's name.

"It's the truth about Sun Seto," said Detective Dar. Mawari then opened the file and saw pictures of Sun in her mermaid form.

"Are these real?" asked a surprised Mawari.

"Yes, they are; you see, Sun Seto is a dangerous creature that has taken the mind of Nagasumi, I was sent here by the government to take her in so we can study her," said Detective Dar.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Mawari.

"Because I need your help to take her down and save your friend," said Detective Dar as he took the file back.

"How can I help?" asked Mawari with a confused face.

"All you have to do is get her to fall into this river tomorrow morning, I'll take care of the rest, and you get Nagasumi back," said Detective Dar with an evil smile under his scarf.

"Alright, I'll help," said Mawari with a determined expression.


	7. Chapter 7: Sun gets taken

The next morning, Nagasumi and Sun were walking across the bridge when they noticed Mawari.

"Ms. Mawari, what are you doing here?" asked Sun.

"I came to apologize, I was out of line yesterday," said Mawari with a sad expression as she bowed her head to them.

"So wasn't I, I just didn't like the way you were treating us," said Nagasumi who also had a sad expression.

"I get it, hey what's that in the water?" asked Mawari as she pointed down to the water.

"I don't see anything," said Sun as she looked over the rail while standing right next to Mawari. Mawari then pushed her over the rail and into the water.

"Sun!" said Nagasumi as he ran over to where she had been standing.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nagasumi as he looked at Mawari with more rage than he had the day before.

"So I can take her," said Detective Dart as he popped his head out of the water along with Sun, who had chains around her.

"Wait, why did you put her in chains and not handcuffs?" asked Mawari.

"Guess I should tell you now, I'm actually an ex-detective, I turned criminal three years ago, now I sell mermaids as slaves," said Dart before he dove into the water.

"What have I done?" asked Mawari with a terrified expression.

"I know what I'm going to do," said Nagasumi as he took off his shoes before jumping into the river. Meanwhile, Dart was swimming further ahead with Sun in tow.

"I can't believe I actually got away with this, I'm going to be one rich merman after I sell the daughter of the Seto Gang," said Dart who now looked like a humanoid piranha.

"Nagasumi!" said Sun as she noticed him following.

"What, is that human suicidal?!" asked Dart as he turned around.

"Give Sun back!" said Nagasumi as he swam with all his might. However, Dart used a fin to strike Nagasumi over his head, knocking him out.

"Nagasumi!" said Sun as he started to sink into the darkness.

"You're a fool for thinking you can beat me in the water!" said Dart as he laughed at the sight of Nagasumi sinking.


	8. Chapter 8 Nagasumi's merpower

As he sank, Nagasumi thought about how things had turned out.

"I can't believe I'm going to die in a place like this," said Nagasumi as he sunk deeper into the darkness.

"Chimp, Mawari, mom, dad, and everyone else, I'll never get to see them again; why did I even chase after him like that?" asked Nagasumi as images of everyone flashed in his mine.

"I guess I liked Sun more than I thought I did; wait, I can't just give up like this," said Nagasumi as he opened his eyes, revealing that they had turned.

"Now that he's out of the way, I need to get going," said Dart as he continued on his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Nagasumi from behind Dart.

"That's not possible," said Dart as he turned around and saw Nagasumi who now had yellow eyes, green hair, and webbed hands and feet that were covered in scales. He even had gills on the sides of his neck.

"Nagasumi, your," said Sun before the chains around her neck were cut.

"Get out of here, Sun; I'll take care of him," said Nagasumi who was able to cut the chains just by swinging his arm. Sun then swam away without a word.

"How are you a merperson, I made a file on you and never discovered this," said Dart who was a little mad.

"That's my secret, now how about you go and crawl under a rock before I hurt you," said Nagasumi.

"I don't think so," said Dart as he shot a tentacle at Nagasumi, who caught it with his right hand.

"I warned you," said Nagasumi as he started to swing him around in a circle. As this was going on, Sun had made it back to the bridge.

"Sun!" said Gōzaburō as he and the rest of the Seto Gang ran toward her at the river bank.

"Nagasumi needs help," said Sun as she leaned against the river bank while the rest of her was still in the water.

"Forget about him, are you alright, Mawari told us what happened," said Gōzaburō as he helped her out and wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, Sun; I can't believe I actually believed him," said Mawari with a worried expression.

"But what about Nagasumi?" asked Sun. Suddenly, Dart came flying out of the river and landed on his back a couple feet away.

"What just happened?!" asked a shocked Masa.

"He wasn't as tough as I thought he would be," said Nagasumi as he got out of the water in his human form.

"You defeated him on your own?!" asked a stunned Maki.

"Not bad for a runt, huh?" asked Nagasumi with a smile.

"But you're all are in trouble," said Akeno as she stood on the bridge looking down on them.


	9. Chapter 9 Akeno's choice

As Akeno stood on the bridge, everyone down by the river starred at her with confused expressions.

"What do you mean we're in trouble?" asked Nagasumi.

"You all let Mawari know that you're not human, and you're in trouble for being a Grindylows-human, hybrid," said Akeno as she pointed her sword at Nagasumi.

"So, it's back to the sea with us," said Gōzaburō with a smile.

"And I'm sorry to say it, but I'll have to take care of Mawari," said Akeno as she pointed her sword at her.

"No, you won't," said Nagasumi as he ran in front of Mawari.

"Move it, or I'll cut right through you, Nagasumi," said Akeno with a series look in her eyes.

"Akeno, I promise I won't tell anyone about this, so please leave them alone," said Mawari as tears ran down her cheeks.

"How can I be sure that you won't tell anyone?" asked Akeno.

"If I do tell someone, then I'll never be a cop," said Mawari as she looked right at Akeno with a series expression.

"Ms. Mawari," said a shocked Sun.

"Well I know you're not lying," said Akeno as she put her sword back in its sheath and changed her attitude at the same time.

"Are we not in trouble anymore?" asked Maki.

"No, you actually were never in trouble, this was test," said Akeno as she jumped down to them.

"A test for what?" asked Nagasumi as Akeno walked over to Dart.

"To see how well humans and merpeople can get along, and I can tell my new boss that humans are ready," said Akeno as she took the end of a chain that was wrapped around Dart and left while dragging him.

"That was strange," said Sun who was no longer in the towel since she had dried off.

"I guess there's going to be a change to the merfolk world," said Nagasumi as he helped Sun to stand up.

"Not just them, the human world is going to change too," said Gōzaburō.

"Do you know something about this, sir?" asked Masa as he looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I heard a rumor that the President was going to make it known to the humans that we exist," said Gōzaburō who was a little mad. Everyone just looked at him with shocked expressions.


	10. Epilogue

Many years have now past, and everyone has long since graduated from school and moved on in their lives. It only took a year from the incident at the bridge for the merfolk's President to make it known that they exist. All of the countries also agreed to allow the merfolk freedom, and gave them all rights of a human, no matter where they are. As for Nagasumi and Sun, the two married and now have two children, one boy and one girl. Every so often, Gōzaburō still tries to kill Nagasumi, but only when the children aren't around.

The end.


End file.
